Twins of the Seal
by LimeEmil
Summary: Naruto and Naruko, two genius Shinobi and Masters of Sealing that are going to show Konoha what they truly are; The Twins of the Seal! !Twin!FemNaruto Motherly!FemKyuubi the Twins will be !Powerful


Twins of the Seal - Chapter 1:

Two young children, both having identical spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek are running down an alley after their latest prank; secretly stealing the undergarments of several clan heads of Konoha and hanging them from the railing of the Hokage tower.

The twins were laughing their heads off as they were chased by several Hyuuga's, Uchiha's, Inuzuka's, Aburame's, Yamanaka's and Akimichi's, all of which were calling for the blood of the two blonde's, the Nara's either found their prank absolutely hillarious, or they just thought it was too trouble to chase the two little blonde blurs.

The two blonde children smiled at each other as they continued running, they split up and ran to opposite walls in the alley and took a step onto the walls and kicked off from it, causing them to fly up to the opposite wall and bounded up the buildings and landed on opposite roofs and ran in different direction, one went west, while the other went continued north.

The shinobi down in the alley were flabbergasted that these kids, both only seven years old that hadn't even started the ninja academy, could use chakra like it was second nature to jump off of buildings. That's when they remembered that these two had stolen the undergarments of their esteemed clan heads, so they started doing the same as the two kids had done and ran up the buildings to go after them, but when they got up to the roof they found no one, not even the Byakugan of the Hyuuga were able to locate them.

This left all of the clan members on the roof confused and/or enraged.

The two twins on the other hand had reconvened inside their apartment, which they had outfitted with chakra disturbing seals to keep the Hyuuga and Uchiha from finding them, seeing as the Hokage had seen fit to give the two a place to live in under anonymity.

Both of the children sat down on their bed panting for a minute, before one of them started to giggle as she had regained her breath.

"What's so funny, Naruko-nee?" asked the other as he had regained his breath, starting to chuckle as well, remembering the faces of the clan members as they were chasing the pair.

"Oh nothing, Naruto-nii, just..." she trailed off as the giggling developed into bell-like laughter, increasing the volume of the chuckling along with it.

The twins fell backwards on their bed, still giggling and chuckling as they huddled together as they had taken to doing since they were in the orphanage, because they had no one else to trust except the old man and the Ichiraku's, but they never spent time together constantly like the twins. No, the twins were almost inseparable, except when they were making an escape to lower their chances of being followed; since their scents and chakra intermingled when they were close, once they split apart their scent and chakra signatures changed, making it that more difficult for an Inuzuka to chase them.

The kids, Naruko and Naruto Uzumaki, looked mostly the same as both had simply let their hair grow out, making it loosely hang down around their shoulders and going down to their shoulder blades in the back like a mop of yellow spikes. The one real difference between the two at first glance was their facial structure; where Naruto had a softly masculine face, when his sister had a rounded heart-shaped one.

But they both wore similar garb, both wearing a set of black Hakama pants with orange flames on the bottom, and a traditional Gi top, in black to match, with a pair of black shinobi sandals; and imprinted on the inside of these clothes they had several seals, including weight seals and chakra disruption seals, another reason they were never caught, the Byakugan only saw as blurs when they were active.

Surprisingly, they had made these clothes themselves, with a few comparative items here and there to see if they were doing it right, as for the seals... both of the young Uzumaki's had been sneaking into the shinobi part of the library since they were around five years of age, ever since they had been kicked out of the orphanage, they had to look for ways to defend themselves, and what better way than to become a ninja?

And so they had begun sneaking into the library at night, evading the chuunin patrols, though they were quite sure that the Hokage had found out through his ANBU that they were sneaking in there; they seemed to be everywhere yet nowhere at the same time.

This activity had led them to start studying seals which, despite their hyperactive nature, they had almost instantly picked up on, as if it was natural to them or something, having already learned how to use and create adept level seals. Later on they had found the need for customized clothes and equipment, and so they scrounged through the civilian section for books on clothing that was common for people to wear in the past, near the beginning of Konoha's history, so they had made their own clothes based on drawings both of them had seen.

Of the two, Naruko was the smarter one, not to say her brother was stupid, no, he was still quite intelligent, but he leaned more towards the physical aspect of Shinobi arts, such as Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, seeing as he was physically stronger and had stronger chakra coils; although they were about equal in reserves, he could put out more chakra.

Otherwise, Naruko was the one who knew more about seals and the other mental aspects of Shinobi arts, and was the one to make their clothes with help in gathering materials... by stealing them and leaving the correct amount of money in the cash register. Reason? They were usually overcharged for everything they bought, and so they took it into their own hands to pay the correct price for what they bought, and none was the wiser.

Soon the two quieted down and simply enjoyed their closeness, looking into the eyes that were almost mirror images of their own, they let their foreheads touch and their eyes closed for but a moment.

Both felt a falling sensation as their minds connected as they had discovered how to do this a month ago, and were trying it for real today. When they were learning about higher level seals, they happened upon a seal that they instinctively recognized; the Eight-Trigrams Sealing Style. They had both recognized it when they saw it, but couldn't place exactly _where_ they had seen it. So after a few months of studying they had found out that when they channeled chakra, that same seal appeared on their abdomens, then what the seal actually did; seal _gargantuan_ amounts of chakra, usually sentient... a Bijuu... _the Kyuubi. _They both realized, because what other reason would there be for having such a powerful chakra seal on a person? And had there been any other Bijuu attacks in the last few years? None that either knew of.

So they experimented a bit and eventually found that when they were apart, their chakra would be wild, sporadic, uncontrollable, yet when together, their chakra worked perfectly, without flaw, like it was natural. Neither knew what this meant exactly, but they had found a scroll on chakra theory, where it explains that there are supposedly two aspects of chakra; Yin, the mental aspect, and Yang, the physical aspect.

Their shared mindscape was a barren room, one side was completely black in color, with a single bed with white sheets in one of the corners, while on the other was absolutely white with a black sheeted bed in the opposite corner. The twins appeared in the middle of the room; Naruto on the black side and Naruko on the white.

The twins opened their eyes at the same time; gazing into the mirrored pools of blue of their twin as they both smiled warmly at each other. They treasured moments like these, where they could simply relax with the other, as their day-to-day life was usually hectic; seeing as they played their elaborate pranks on others, as well as the constant training they did, they had less time than most kids their age to have fun and _be kids_.

They broke out of their hug after a few moments and stepped back slightly as a large wooden trapdoor materialized and opened before them. They both looked back to each other, no words passing between them as Naruko kneeled down and jumped through the pitch black opening, shortly followed by Naruto. Neither of the twins made a noise.

They fell for a few moments before the opening they were falling through started to light up with a faint red glow, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. A few seconds after that, they landed softly in a sewer-like hallway filled with ankle-deep water, making a smaller splash by slowing their fall with their minds.

"Let's go," the brother said happily as he threw his sister a genuine smile, causing the girl to smile back as she nodded her head with an unnoticeable blush. _'He's so cute sometimes,'_ the girl thought to herself.

Naruto took her nod as confirmation so he started to walk forward through the hallway, his twin following him after a moment of thought on her part.

They walked on in silence for a while before a split in the road so to speak led them in two directions. They didn't even need to consider it as they both somehow knew where they were supposed to go to find their goal, so they turned right, where the red glow seemed to grow minutely stronger as time passed.

After a minute, the twins excited into a large chamber; that easily encompassed the Hokage tower three times in height and twice in width. At the end of the chamber there was a golden barred gate with two pieces of paper beside eachother reading the kanji for 'Seal' in a red glow.

They stopped in the middle of the chamber and looked in awe at the giant gates, while admiring the sheer _size_ of the place that they knew was the location of their seal, simply imagining how powerful the fourth must have been to create a seal to contain the most powerful of the Bijuu – the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Wow... this place is so big..." the blonde girl breathed.

"Yeah..." her twin breathed in response, noticing the slight echo that came with it.

A menacing growl snapped them out of their thoughts, making them peer into the darkness behind the gate. The children looked to each other, making a reaffirming nod as they strode towards the seal.

Once the two blondes got within a few feet of the cage, a claw shot out, nearly impaling the children before they could back away, eliciting a chuckle from the same being that was growling at them as the clawed paw drew back into the cage.

"**So the Kits have finally come, eh?"** the creature growled in a deep voice, obviously amused as its red and slit eyes opened to leer at the twins, **"And you haven't run away screaming little ones?"** the beast wondered as it revealed itself in the self-illuminating light in the chamber, showing the form of an large, orange haired, fox with nine-tails, the razor-sharp teeth in its muzzle gleaming in the reddish light that illuminated everything.

"No we haven't, Kyuubi!" the female twin said with a loud cheer as she twirled in place with her hands up in the air as she giggled.

The fox on the other hand was confused. Didn't the children usually weep and cower in his presence? He remembered back to his second host who had only done so the first time they had met, but she was never this cheery and happy around him.

Naruto smirked, "Nope, and we're not going to run away anytime soon, Dattebayo" he said confidently as he looked right into the Kitsunes red eyes with his own blue ones, not even flinching away from the burning gaze.

The fox blinked and let his snarl fall into a contemplative frown which would have been adorable on any creature that was not several buildings tall. These children were confusing the Bijuu more and more by the second, mostly with the fact that they _were not afraid of him_, seeing as only five humans before, that he could remember, would stand up to him without flinching, one being his own creator.

The beast lay down so he was facing the two young Uzumakis at eye-level.

"**Why are you not running away?"** the fox asked, honestly wanting to know.

The girl stopped twirling for a moment and looked up in thought for a few seconds before her face lit up with a huge grin, "Because we have no reason to, you may have rampaged through the village, but I think you might have just had a bad day, to be honest, Dattebane!" she said in a happy tone.

The Kyuubi smiled, not one of the 'please-go-die-in-a-fire' smiles, but a smile of happiness. Happy that someone didn't simply judge by the title and cover, happy that someone would atleast like to know what is beneath the scary exterior, instead of just seeing the monster.

The fox looked at the children and sighed, **"I may not be able to fix the damage I've done, but... I can at least show you an image of your mother,"** the kyuubi said softly, almost sounding feminine, as it started to perform a shape-shifting technique that any fox with the ability to use chakra would be able to use. Both children were ecstatic about seeing what their mother looked like as the fox disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving a smaller form, only a few feet behind the bars, and the figure slowly stood up from its kneeling position.

As the light fell, it revealed a woman in her early thirties with straight long red hair and deep-blue/borderline purple eyes, wearing what looked like a red kimono with yellow swirl patterns and a black obi tied around her waist, her figure being quite slender and toned, perfect for a Kunoichi.

The blonde twins were both looking into the cage with huge smiles and tears in their eyes as they walked forward and into the cage, the woman bent down to embrace the two children, prom.

Kyuubi was actually feeling warm on the inside; not from rage or any other destructive feeling, but a sense of happiness. The fox was happy to let these children know who their mother was.

"_There, there, little ones, no need for tears,"_ the Kyuubi soothed the children as happy tears started to fall from their eyes. _'Why am I doing this?'_ the fox asked itself, _'Aren't I the feared Kyuubi? So why am I sitting here and soothing these Kits like this?'_

"We... We're just happy..." Naruto sobbed into the red kimono, "I never thought we'd ever see our mother... but I guess this is as close as we'll ever get, huh?" the other twin piped up with a huge smile and hugged onto the Kyuubi's waist tighter than before.

Kyuubi couldn't help but smile warmly at the kits as she hugged them tighter aswell, letting her form change slightly; her hair turning into a dark orange with a few wild spikes, her eyes becoming a light red with slits running through them as her cheeks gained a set of three whisker marks, much like the twins, and finally making nine furry tails appear near the end of her back, right under her tail bone, the kimono shifting to hold them outside of the dress.

"_I may not be your mother, but I can try at least,"_ she said while her tails wrapped around the two twins, making the two look up and around to see that the form of their mother was gone, replaced by an equally beautiful, orange haired woman with nine tails flowing around her and a serene smile gracing her whiskered face.

Both children decided to go with the change and latched onto their 'mother' again with a hum of agreement, enjoying the new feeling of the fur brushing against them, lulling them to sleep as they slowly slid down to the ground after a few minutes.

Kyuubi couldn't help but feel that these two children needed to be protected, and she wanted to keep them happy... _'Maybe this is what humans call _'Maternal Instincts'_? hmm? I kind of like this feeling actually,'_ the fox thought to herself as she watched the children sleep away while hanging onto her tails.

The fox rubbed the heads of the sleepy children, making them moan lightly in their sleep and hug the tails tighter than before and Naruko mumbling 'Kaa-chan'. This action led to a small giggle escaping the feminine fox as she kept watching the two sleepy children. _'I'll make them strong, I'll help them grow, and I'll see it all from both sides of the coin...'_ she hummed to herself as she let herself dose off until the children awoke.

'_Yes... They'll become great...'_

* * *

**A/N: Hello People! LimeEmil here with a new story that my Muse conjured up... I'm Sorry, I should be workng on my other stories! But the Muse... I can't stop the Muse! Ah!**

**...**

**Eh, whatever, I'll get around to the other two eventually. anyway, whatcha' think? and yes, Fluff is a never ending thing for me... I just... I CAN'T HELP IT! I love my Fluffiness! Heh, sorry. Moving on! Yes, I made the Kyuubi into a mother figure for Naruto and Naruko, and to justify their natural affinity for seals, I shall say this; they are Uzumakis and both of their parents were seal masters! if those are NOT good Genes then I don't know what is!**

**Now to end this charade - Read, Review, Favourite, Follow, or Nothing; these are thy choices and thou must choose! I Bid Thee Well!**


End file.
